The way season 1 should have ended  Rookie blue
by Miss.Swarek
Summary: The way I think Season 1 Episode 13 should have ended, Unfortunately I don't own any part of Rookie Blue
1. Chapter 1

_Sam and Gabe where in the __interrogation room after Chris and Andy had arrested him._

''So… Who's your contact?'' Sam asked him. After he told Gabe his 2 options, death or with them in a witness protection program.

''A guy named Angel, I was supposed to call him to confirm the meeting'' Gabe said to him.

''And what about Bergen?'' Sam asked him.

''I don't know him, I never met him'' he said to him.

''So you only know Angel?''

''I've never met him either'' Gabe said to him. When Sam responded: Good, good while he was laughing.

_After a lot of time discussing it they had decided Sam would go undercover as Gabe and Andy as Edie. Andy had dressed and they where parked in front of the Mermaid Lounge._

''Come on, get it out Sam said to her. ''I'm tired, I'm feeling like I'm never ready, I mean really ready, I'm constantly faking'' She said to him.

''McNally, listen to me. I've been with you since you started and I'm telling you right now, there's no one I'd rather go through that door with, nobody. So if you can't trust yourself you trust me, 'cause you're ready''. ''Oké'' she responded. ''I'm terrified'' she said to him while she was taking a deep breath. ''Of course you are, that's what makes it so fun'' he said to her trying to relax her.

_They stepped out of the car and went into the room, where they met Angel and another guy named Ricky. They all had put their guns on the table and Angel checked if I had any wires. While I was holding my jacket open so he could see it I saw Ricky looking. Angel started to ask some questions about where he'd know me from. They talked a bit more and that's when he said he didn't have the stuff with him. He said he'd go and get it and he'd be back in 20 minutes. But Sam said no way. She had an idea. She'd go with Angel to the dope, and Sam would stay here with Ricky watching for the money. But Angel and Sam both agreed Sam should go to the dope. Sam walked towards Andy and whispered: '' Callaghan isn't the only one that has got your back'' as he kissed her, she was amazed of what that one kiss could do to her. She stopped him before going and said that she wouldn't let him walk out of there without his gun. Sam and Angel left the building. _

_She tried to find out where they were going and she found out that the minute Sam would walk in the building they'd kill him. She had to leave._

''I've got to go'' she said to Ricky trying to get out of there as fast as possible. Ricky took the gun and said: don't make me shoot you, I don't want to but I will. She told him she was a cop and he needed to put the gun away. You could see Ricky was afraid and he said he couldn't let her leave. She said to him with a drastic tone: ''Shoot me or let me walk out of here because this is not my first day.'' She left the building and ran to the car trying to warn them.

Noelle warned them through the radio, they where in the as she felt like she couldn't move.

The only thing she could hear was Noelle saying: ''There's an undercover cop in the building, I repeat there's an undercover cop in the building.'' They radioed that 1 person got shot.

The only thing she could be thinking about was that it couldn't have been Sam, He can't be dead. She was about to see who was laying underneath the yellow cloth, when she heard a warm familiar voice say: ''McNally'', that was the moment when she could finally breathe normally again knew that he was safe… She was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy went to Frank Best to tell about how she felt after the shocking things that have happened.**

''Sir, I'm not sure if I can handle this job'' Andy said to Mr. Best.

''What do you mean McNally?'' he asked her.

''What I mean to say is, I'm terrified, every time I start a shift I feel like I might screw up so badly that people might die, I always thought it was because I'm a rookie, new, not used to any of this, but after what happened tonight I know that I can't be a cop. I didn't have my partners back, he could have died down there.'' Andy said while she was thinking like she was a nobody, a bad cop.

''But he didn't!'' Best practically yelled. ''You acted in a good way, an experienced cop would have done exactly the same as what you did.'' Best said to her.

''But I can't do this anymore, I'll fill in the forms and by the end of the week I'll hand in my badge and gun.''

''McNally you're one of our finest rookies of the 15th division, I believe that you would make a hell of a cop, are you sure that this is what you want?'' He asked her, while he was hoping that she would change her mind.

''Yes sir, I'm very sure about the decisions I made.'' She told him, while she was trying to sound confident.

''You're dismissed McNally.''

_As McNally walked out of the door officer Swarek walked by, he saw the look on McNally's face. He followed her into the woman's locker room._

''What's wrong McNally?'' He asked her in such of an concerned way.

''Nothing'' she snitched back at him.

''Andy, tell me what's wrong'' he asked her in a very gentle way, it was almost like you could see a side of him no one knew about.

''I've told you there's nothing wrong.''

_As she was standing there, looking at him while he was so concerned about her, she thought about her relationship with Luke. Thinking about how everything between them was so nice, but she new better. She didn't choose him because he's any better than Sam, she chose him because she needed something, someone, safe. A relationship in which it couldn't go wrong._

_She knew she had blown her chances whit Sam, when she literally rejected him during the blackout. She knew she was in love with Sam Swarek and there was not a single chance she could be with him. But she knew that she had two tasks waiting for her. _

_Task one was to break things up with Luke before it is too late, her second task was to say goodbye to Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail and in the meanwhile trying to avoid Sam._

_Andy was about to put of her shirt, but actually was waiting for Sam to leave._

''You really like the woman's locker room, don't you?'' She said to him while she was hoping he would leave.

''You started it, and besides I think there's something you're not telling me, and I'm here to help you, so just tell me what's wrong.'' He said to her, and she could realize that he really cared and that he's worried. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him what was wrong because she knew she's end up in tears.

''There's nothing wrong, so would you mind leaving now?'' she said to him with a kind of annoyed voice.

''McNally you know where to find me if something is wrong.''

''You don't need to worry, I'll be fine.'' She told him, while she knew it was a huge lie.

_After Sam had left she changed into her casual clothes and went to see Luke._

''Hi there'' Luke said with a very big smile.

''Luke we really need to talk'' She said to him.

_She told him that they couldn't be together, and that it wasn't his fault. He acted really surprised and shocked but deep in his mind he knew why she broke up with him. _

_He knew that McNally didn't truly loved him. Because the way she was when she was around Sam, it was like they knew each other since they were fifteen and had been best friends since._

_He knew that there was nothing more he could do._

''I guess this is it, right?'' He said to her with a very sad tone.

''We can still be friends.'' She told him while everyone with a bit of a mind knew that it would only be awkward between them.

''I guess I'll see you later, pal.'' He said to her while he was trying to show his true feelings.

''Bye.'' Was the only thing she could have said to him at that moment.

Frank called Sam into his office as soon as he saw him back at the barn.

''Sir, you wanted to talk to me?'' he said to Best while he was wondering what he had done wrong.

''Yes, it's about your rookie.'' He said to Swarek.

''What's wrong with McNally?'' he asked him.

''She wants to quit.''

''What!'' Sam almost yelled, but then he realized he was in an office with Best.

He knew that Andy didn't want to do anything rather than change the world for the better of course, and being a cop was her way of doing that. The only thing she might like more than being a cop is to talk.

''Sir, did she tell you why?'' he asked Best in such of a curious tone.

''She said to me she wasn't ready and felt terrified, but I think she's just scared, scared of making mistakes, scared of letting you down'' He said to Swarek.

''Sir, I really need to find McNally.'' He said to Best and you could just hear how fast he wanted to be out of there.

''You're dismissed Swarek'' Thank you sir he answered to him.

_Sam knew McNally like no one in this whole building, and he knew that McNally was in the woman's locker room._

''McNally are you in here? He asked while he was standing in front of the door.

She didn't answer his question, she was just sitting there, crying.

''McNally, I'm coming in.'' he said to her.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bench with tears in her eyes. What's wrong McNally? He asked her again. She knew that this time she couldn't lie to him.

''Nothing was the first thing she said to him, I mean everything, I don't know it's just this job. It's so exhausting and now I've split up with Luke it's just…. It just isn't easy.

''That's no reason to quit.'' Sam said to her.

''Wait, how did you know?'' she asked him in a very curious way.

''I'm your TO, I'm supposed to know stuff like this, but something more important is that you can't quit, you acted like a real cop today, you trusted your gut and saved my ass by doing that, you don't need to think you did anything wrong.'' He said to her.

''Why do you even care? '' she said to him while she wiped away the tears on her cheek.

''Because I think that you'll be a hell of a cop some day and I don't want to loose you as my partner.

_As they were sitting next to each other on the bench she felt the chemistry between them, and the only thing she could look at was his sexy brown eyes. _

''So…. You and Luke broke up?'' He asked her trying not to sound curious.

''Yeah.'' Andy said while she was trying to avoid the subject.

''Why?'' he asked her.

Why are you caring anyway? She said to him.

Uhmmm…. He stood there with no words in his mouth.

I guess I care because you're my partner.

''Why didn't you stop me during the blackout?'' she asked him.

''Because, you're mind blowing, and sweet and you're the one that makes my heart go spinning.'' Sam said while he was hoping she felt the same way.

''But why didn't you say anything?''

''The only thing I wanted was to see you happy, if that meant you being with Callaghan I guess I'd just deal with it.'' He said to her.

''Sam I love you, I thought you were a jerk but in the past 6 months I found out you were sweet and caring an gentle and you are pretty awesome.'' He interrupted her and said: ''I love you too Andy McNally.''

He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to himself. Her lips met his, it was so passionate, it was like fireworks were flying through both their body's.

So McNally you still planning on leaving?

As long as you're with me I am not going anywhere. Which solved her second task.

''So… are we going to your place or mine?'' Andy asked him.

''You've got two things to do first'' he said to her.

''What's that?'' she asked him a bit confused.

''You've got to talk to Best and the second thing is kiss me once more, and then we're going wherever you want to go.''

_That was my story, I hope you like it. I'm sorry for my grammar but English isn't my first language and it's my first story I've written. Xoxo please review._


End file.
